


Remember Me

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia!Spock, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Into Darkness, Spock doesn't remember Jim, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident on a class M planet Spock looses his memory and Jim plans to do everything he can to bring it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

It had been a simple recon mission, but isn’t that always the way these things start off as? Simple and nothing could go wrong. Spock and Jim were collecting samples of plant life, well Spock was because Bones had forbidden Jim to touch anything just in case he was allergic to it and when it came to Jim’s allergies then he did what the grumpy doctor said. Spock had agreed with the doctor because when it came to his captain, his T’hy’la and he was not about to let anything happen to him. He already watched him die once and was unable to stop it and Spock was fucked if he ever let that happen again. It started off as a slight tremble so the duo brushed it off as they kept up a light banter and Jim watched Spock with a smile as his eyes lit up every time he came across something new. The whole planet surface started to violently shake.

“Whooooaaaa! Spock! We need to get away from this cliff, in case this triggers a…ROCKSLIDE! SPOCK MOVE!” Jim cried as he started to unsteadily run away from the mountain side as rocks tumbled down the side. Spock turned and started to follow his T’hy’la but a huge boulder blocked his path and soon falling rocks surrounded him.

“NO SPOCK!!!” Jim cried as he spun around from his safe distance and he watched helpless as rocks piled on. Finally the rockslide ended and Jim wasted no time rushing forward and heaving the stones out of his way. After five minutes of digging he finally reached Spock, who was unconscious with a large bump on his head and green blood trickling down the side of his face. 

“Oh god Spock, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to get you out of this and Bones will patch you up and you’ll be back to Vulcan self in no time.” Jim tried his hardest to sound cheerful as he carried the unconscious half Vulcan on his shoulder away from the area and by a smaller cliff overlooking a lake. He laid him on the purple grass, he stripped off his command shirt, ripping off one of the sleeves and used to the rest of it as a pillow under Spock’s head while using the sleeve to gently dab the sticky green blood off his face. In the meantime he tried to contact the Enterprise but all he was getting was static, like something was interfering with the signal causing the Captain to swear and shove the device back into the holder on his belt and went back to dabbing Spock’s head. He kept this up until he noticed Spock was stirring and soon he opened his brown eyes and stared up at Jim’s blue ones in confusion.

“Hey there, welcome back Spock. You really had me worried there for a bit.” Jim sighed in relief and Spock blinked at him before raising an eyebrow. 

“I am sorry Sir, but I do not believe I know you.” Spock spoke coldly and Jim was sure he stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Wha-Oh ha-ha I didn’t think you had a sense of humor Spock, but this isn’t the right time for it. Seriously we need to get you back to the Enterprise.” Jim shook his head chuckling. 

“I do not have a sense of humor sir, I am merely expressing my confusion as to who you are. I do know you.” Spock said sitting up slowly rubbing the bump on his head. A pain flared up in Jim’s chest that would be his heart starting to break.

“Let’s get reintroduce then… Hello I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise and you are my first officer Spock from Vulcan.” Jim said slowly, biting back the urge to shake Spock’s hand.

“I am your first officer Captain?” Spock looked up at Jim confused once more. 

“Yes you are, we are also…Friends.” Jim swallowed hard.

“Friends? Illogical.” Spock shook his head lowering his eyebrows. 

“That hurt.” Jim grumbled to himself, racking his brain for an idea, he smacked his fist against his palm and looked at Spock bright eyed. “I have an idea about how to maybe help restore your memory!”

“It does not involve bashing my head against a hard surface does it?” Spock asked dryly and Jim brightened, his Spock was still there. 

“No, no. Do a mind meld with me.” Jim stated calmly and Spock blinked rapidly. 

“Captain…” Spock started.

“It’s Jim Spock.” Jim said out of reflex and Spock blinked once more, he paused like this struck a cord within him but it was gone in the next moment. 

“A mind meld is a very personal thing to do, you and I do not know each other and would be illogical to preform a meld.” Spock informed him calmly.

“Spock, just do it. We have done it many times in past, trust me I can control what I show you. Please, this may help you remember.” Jim pleaded and Spock paused to study Jim’s ice blue eyes intently. Slowly he nodded his accent and gently placed his fingers on Jim’s face, feeling how easily Jim leaned into his touch and how perfectly his fingers fit on his psi points of his face. 

Spock took a deep breath before entering James T. Kirk’s mind. His own mind soon became a rush of images, feelings, events and words from different moments in time.  
~  
“How did you beam aboard this vessel?”

“You’re the genius you figure it out.”  
~  
“Permission to come aboard…Captain.”

“Permission granted.”  
~  
“Captain…”

“Remember Spock, off duty it’s Jim.”  
~  
“Mr. Spock would you be interested in a game of chess?”  
~  
“It is what you would have done.”

“And this is what you would have done.”  
~  
“I’m scared Spock, help me not be? How do you not feel?”  
“I do not know… Right now I am feeling…”  
~  
“Do you know why I want back for you?”  
“Because you are my friend.”  
~  
“Thank you Spock.”

“You are welcome…Jim.”  
~  
"I'm not as uncultured as you might believe Mr. Spock."  
~  
“Take care of my ship…Captain Spock.”

“JIM!”  
~  
“Damnit Spock you’re not getting what I am saying!”

“Captain please, you need to save your strength until Doctor McCoy gets here.”

“Damnit Spock, I can’t die again not without… Not without telling you… I love you Spock.”

“And I you Jim, now hold on… For me?”

“I’ll try Spock.”  
~  
“Jim?”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily Mr. Spock.”

“Thank you T’hy’la for coming back for me.”

“Always.”  
~  
“Spock what does T’hy’la mean?”  
“Friend, brother…Lover.”  
“Are we…T’hy’la then?”  
“Forever and always T’hy’la.”  
~ ~ ~  
With a gasp Spock pulled back from Jim’s mind, feeling his human half overcome with emotions, Jim sat beside him eyes glassy as he too had to relive all those moments. 

“D-Do you remember any of that?” Jim asked hopeful wiping his eyes with the back of his hand while Spock schooled his features.

“I do not Captain, it seems illogical that we are in a relationship of that magnitude.” Spock said stiffly getting to his feet and Jim felt his heart deflate in his chest as he somberly got to his own feet.

“Oh… I’ll try the Enterprise again and we can get back to the bridge Mr. Spock.” Jim said just as stiffly, sliding back on his mask that he had been so used to wearing and only Spock and Bones ever saw beneath it. It hurt him to have to put the mask back up, but he had to, for his sake as much as Spock’s. 

“Kirk to Enterprise.” He tried again and heaved a sigh of relief when Scotty’s voice came over.

“Finally we got you Captain. Are you and Mr. Spock ready to be beamed back up? It could take a few minutes however.” Scotty asked.

“I suppose, inform the crew that Mr. Spock…He has no memory of any of us, he was hit on the head and can’t remember anything… Not even after a mind meld.” Jim’s voice was thick and silence came from the other side of the com.

“Nothing?” Uhura asked it seemed that this call was broadcasting in the bridge. 

“At all, he finds the fact that we are even friends…Illogical… From what I’ve gathered he doesn’t remember anything from the time he stepped foot on the Enterprise all those years ago until now…” Jim informed them monotone. 

“Damnit Jim…” That was Bones, but it wasn’t anger, worse it was pity and James T. Kirk hated pity.

“Nothing to do but carry on I suppose, please hurry up the with transportation Mr. Scott. Kirk out.” Jim flipped the com link shut and looked back at the Vulcan who was watching him with a careful eye. He turned away when Jim stared back at him and strolled over to the cliff as he took in the planet. Jim stood beside him, but at a good distance in case.

“Have I seen many planets like this?” Spock asked.

“Yes you have.” Jim said curtly. 

“Captain, I offer my apology if I have done something to cause you harm in some way.” Spock said smoothly, sensing the tension rolling off Jim in waves. 

“What happened to you was beyond your control Mr. Spock. Don’t worry about it too much.” Jim said just as curtly before the ground started to shift beneath their feet again. “Oh shit! Spock, move away from the cliff NOW!” Jim shouted as the ground began to crumble away. Spock quickly backed up with Jim, but the ground shifted and disappeared beneath their feet. 

Spock caught onto a ledge and out of reflex his arm reached out and his fingers latched onto Jim’s. The two were dangling there with rocks tumbling towards the lake below, both breathing hard.

“That ledge isn’t going to hold the both of us Spock, you have to let me go.” Jim said masking the fear on his face, but he knew it was clear in his eyes as Spock’s grip just became tighter.

“That is illogical Captain, there is a 50% likelihood that this ledge can hold the both of us.” Spock said, his own human fear gripping him, as he felt unsure as to why he was so fearful of letting this human die and a memory of the wrap core and Jim looking up at him scared and confused before the light in his eyes went out. “I refuse to sit by and let you die again.”

“Again? Do you remember Spock?” Jim asked looking up at him.

“I believe I am starting to but, this is not the place for this discussion Captain.” Spock said logically. 

“It is only logical we discuss this elsewhere?” Jim quoted his 1st officer with a small smile on his lips. “Spock, let me go. You have to let me go, there is no way I am letting you die.” Jim started to slide his small wrist out of Spock’s sweaty grip. 

“Captain!” Spock exclaimed alarmed as he looked down and saw that he was only holding onto Jim by his fingers.

“It’ll be alright T’hy’la, I’m so, so sorry. I love you Spock and I always will.” Jim said tears slipping from his eyes as their fingers disconnected and he fell in silence.

“JIM!!!!!!!!!!!” Spock screamed his hand still out stretched as he stared down wide-eyed. His mind was suddenly attacked with memories, many of them the same as what he saw in Jim’s mind. More touches, causal at 1st then slowly they turned into heat and passion. More feelings, friendship slowly turned to love. Jim’s blue eyes, his brilliant smile, pupils expanding with lust, the way his body reacted to every touch, the way he still smiled as blood was pouring out of him. The way he looked at Spock, everything was rushing back to him. He remembered, everything. McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, his father, his… Mother, his future self and Jim, god he remembered his T’hy’la and he wasn’t about to let his T’hy’la go. 

Spock released his grip on the ledge and fell right after Jim. With a great ‘swoosh’ he entered the water of the lake. Peeling his eyes open he searched the murky water for his mate. Finally after what felt like years of swimming and looking he spotted Jim, lying very still at the bottom of the lake, eyes closed half way and a small trail of bubbles escaping from his turning blue lips. With renewed sense of need Spock swan as fast as he could towards the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and pushed off the lake-floor and soon broke the surface of the water, just as beams of light started to wrap around them. Moments later they were on the transporter pad, he spotted McCoy running in with Uhura on his heels.

“Doctor, help him!” Spock said sounding desperate and out of character as he looked down at the face of his dying (again) T’hy’la.

“Damnit.” Bones swore before he started to bark orders as he started to perform CPR on Jim’s body. Spock moved to the side and Uhura slowly moved to stand beside him.

“Do, do you remember?” She asked quietly. 

“I do now Nyota, if only I had remembered sooner.” Spock said and she touched his arm as they watched Bones work on bring Kirk back. Tense moments passed before Jim finally coughed up about a lungful of water. Bones sat back on his heels wiping his forehead with his palm as Chapel wrapped a fluffy towel around Jim helping him sit up.

“Bones? Where’s Spock, is he alright?” Jim asked through chattering teeth. 

“I am alright Jim.” Spock knelt beside Jim as Chapel wrapped the wet half Vulcan in his own towel. “I remember everything now, I am sorry that I offended you before.”

“It’s fine, all that matters is you’re back.” Jim said swallowing hard and blinking quickly. 

“I am back T’hy’la.” He agreed before wrapped Jim into a hug and they stayed like that until Jim passed out in his arms and Bones hypoed Spock so they could get them both to Sickbay.

“Never a dull moment with those two.” Bones grumbled to Nyota who laughed agreeing. She had been upset when Spock and her broke it off but she understood now and in fact made quite a bit of money off those two hooking up and all she cared about now was that they were happy, even if one didn’t remember they never let the other go.


End file.
